Estalinhos
by PQuin
Summary: Uraraka decide reprimir seus sentimentos por Izuku. Quem melhor pra ajudá-la com isso (voluntariamente ou não) senão seu principal rival Katsuki Bakugou? . . . Ou . . . Aquela em que Bakugo e Uraraka começam a conviver e se conhecer em doses homeopáticas.
1. 1.

Quando abriu a porta, a presença dele tapou quase completamente seu campo de visão. A silhueta causada pela luz vinda do corredor fazia do cabelo rebelde louro uma auréola arrebentada.

E tinha cheiro de sabonete hidratante.

Katsuki Bakugou a encarava do lado de fora do seu quarto sem dizer um 'A'. Apesar de não vê-las, Sabia que Momo e Tsuyu estavam perto, pois a conversa que traziam para sua direção havia sido cortada não fazia meio segundo. Mineta e talvez Ojiro ou até Koda também estavam no corredor, despedindo-se de sua colega de andar.

"Abra o caminho." o rapaz finalmente murmura.

Ochako deu um pequeno passo pra direita e ele entra no quarto sem cerimônia. A porta, a conversa interrompida e sua esperança de fugir foram fechadas diante de si pela mão calejada de Katsuki.

Mineta desmaiou.


	2. 2

Fora o abajur, as luzes do quarto estavam todas apagadas. Estava uma noite clara e ar fresco entrava pela janela aberta.

Bakugou puxou a cadeira de sua escrivaninha pra perto da cama e sentou nela feito um professor que pede explicações. Braços cruzados... Pernas cruzadas... Tinha certeza que até o cenho tentava cruzar.

Sem mais pra quem recorrer, Ochako toma seu lugar na beira da cama, respira fundo e começa a choramingar.

"Ahh... Minha moral com a sala vai ser zero depois de hoje... Precisava mesmo ter entrado no meu quarto pra conversar??"

"Corta essa e fala logo o que tá tramando." ele disse, abrupto mas razoavelmente calmo. "Faz dois dias que você e essa sua cara redonda se intrometem no meu treino como se eu fosse o maldito Deku ou o quatro olhos."

De fato... Uraraka e a cara redonda dela vinham tentando participar dos treinos do rapaz. Vinha sendo uma manobra difícil, mas ela se orgulhava muito de ter sobrevivido até o momento e com não mais que sete passagens na enfermaria! (Por duas não bateu o recorde do Kirishima... uma lástima...)

"Se quer morrer, ativa sua individualidade e libera num penhasco." seus olhos vermelhos, não vacilaram em nem uma sílaba "Mas não se meta com meu histórico..." ele disse.

Mas continuou ali.

"Ai..." ela soltou baixinho. Sentiu sua testa enrrugando. Podia jurar que o tapa fora físico, não metafórico...

Pra sua surpresa... Bakugou não saiu da cadeira, apenas descruzou as pernas e suspirou profundamente, ainda encarando-a. Mas não pareceu um milímetro menos intimidante...

Vendo-o ali, a morena sentiu seu cenho franzindo um pouco mais, confusa, ao passo que o dele franziu muito mais, impaciente.

"Anda. Desembucha...!"

É sério isso...?

Desde a noite que passara em claro refletindo sobre que rumo daria na sua vida, Ochako vinha concebendo uma ideia um tanto... Estranha. A ideia virou um plano e no decorrer desse plano ela imaginara muitas possibilidades (a maioria terminando em desgraça), mas aquilo... Superou qualquer expectativa.

Ochako simplesmente nunca imaginou Bakugou pedindo explicações...

Se dispondo a ouvir.

Estava psicologicamente pronta pra reagir e se defender de um interrogatório, um ultimato, um "ou te mato"...! M-mas... Aquilo...?

O rapaz continuou ali sentado. Emburrado e claramente impaciente, com o joelho subindo e descendo sem parar num tique compulsório. Mas estava esperando uma resposta... Só então ela percebeu que estivera divagando e não esclarecera coisa alguma!

Depois de um breve grunhido, Katsuki se levantou, pronto pra sair. Ahhh, mas Ochako se recusava a deixar passar aquela rara ocasião! Precisava pensar rápido!! Precisava ver se ele ia escutar!

Sem tirar o olhar da cadeira onde estivera, ela soltou a pergunta que pairava não apenas em sua mente, mas na de toda 1A:

"Quem venceu a luta?... Você ou Deku-kun?"

Bakugou parou onde estava. O rapaz sabia que a história da briga não demoraria pra alcançar o resto, mas não esperava que alguém tivesse a cara de questioná-lo diretamente.

Ela esperou pela resposta em silêncio. Mais da metade de seus neurônios procuravam maneiras adequadas de lidar com possíveis ataques verbais, então era de se esperar que não conseguisse nem disfarçar a surpresa que a acometeu quando ele disse:

"Eu." os punhos cerrados estalavam baixo, faíscando. "Mas não vai demorar pra quele inútil virar a mesa."

A jovem respirou fundo outra vez, escolhendo as palavras.

"Eu gosto do Deku. Ele não é inútil." ela disse, surpresa consigo mesma pela verdade que soltara. Apesar da sinceridade, Uraraka sentiu que forçava o sorriso. "Mas preciso admitir que... Se foco muito nele, eu é que acabo inútil..."

Várias vezes já insinuaram pra ela que tinha sentimentos por Izuku... Mas só agora ela conseguia verbalizar. Por que será...?

"Já pensou em consultar o médico?" perguntou Katsuki, sério como se tivesse ouvido "tumor" no lugar de 'Deku' "Quem sabe um neuro...?"

Ah. Sim. Era por isso...

Dessa vez o sorriso e abriu sincero. Aliviada. Pela primeira vez sentiu que não teria a ideia de um romance empurrada dentro da cabeça dela, alimentando algo que não fazia sentido com seu atual objetivo...

"Enfim... É por isso que eu tenho evitado treinar com os meninos... Além do quê, eu sinto que realmente evoluo bem rápido quando em situações de vida ou morte real... Tipo treinar conti-!"

"Pára por aí! Você tem um objetivo maior que sua quedinha pelo Nerd de merda. Ok. Hurray. Parabéns." ele deu meia volta e ficou bem de frente pra ela, apontando o dedo já quase no seu nariz. "Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Bom, eu posso simplesmente continuar aparecendo nos seus treinos, você tenta me matar, eu tento sobreviver e deixamos por isso."

"Vai acabar sendo explodida..."

"Tudo bem, eu já assinei o termo de responsabilidade que a Recovery Girl me deu."

Aparentemente, é o protocolo depois da terceira vez que alguém vai pra enfermaria por causa do Herói Explosivo.

Bakugou fica sério um segundo, fitando-a agora como quem ganhou uma imagem ruim no 50/50 do Reddit, até por fim... começou a rir.

Um riso baixo e debochado.

"Muito bem, então... faça como quiser."

Hueeee! Como vão?!

Capitulo atualizado 18/10!!

Espero que gostem~!

Ja ne!


	3. 3

O silêncio finalmente reinou quando a porta do aposento foi fechada.

Mas só por dois segundos.

"Ah... Ochako-chan..." perguntou a voz abafada de Tsuyu, do outro lado da porta. Momo provavelmente estava junto "Tá tudo bem? Podemos entrar?"

"Podem, tá tudo be-AHh!!" com a devida permissão, as duas meninas haviam simplesmente se materializado em cima de sua cama. Olhos quase aterrorizados estudando-a, observando o quarto, checando seu pulso. Uraraka sentiu-se uma vítima de cativeiro recém liberada pelos paramédicos. "Gente, tá tudo bem. Sério."

Não podia culpá-las... A mera ideia do Rei Explosivo deliberadamente dirigindo a palavra a qualquer um dos colegas (ainda mais uma das meninas), sem um contexto de treino ou até de perigo real, parecia tanto ridículo quanto improvável.

E, no entanto... Cá estavam.

Se a morena soubesse que ele abordaria o assunto desse jeito, talvez tivesse escolhido praticar com Tokoyami ou Todoroki-san... Pensou consigo um segundo.

A imagem de um determinado Izuku lhe veio à mente, seguido do caracterísco nó no peito, obrigando a jovem heroína a admitir pra si que era mentira.

Tinha que ser com Bakugou.

"Bakugou-san nos interceptou no corredor enquanto vínhamos pra cá..." disse Momo, tirando Ochako do devaneio "Achei que estivesse procurando os meninos ou algo assim..."

"Dai ele perguntou qual seu quarto." Tsuyu completou.

"Fala como foi..." pedia uma terceira voz, arfando. "quero saber os detalhes..."

Mineta.

Asui o lançou pra fora do quarto e fechou a porta em um único estalo da língua.

"Desculpe, por isso kero~... Pode prosseguir."

"Me admira a resistência desse seu paladar... Tsuyu-chan..."

Levou um certo tempo e uma dose de astúcia que nem imaginava que tinha pra explicar pras amigas que assuntos ela teria com o rapaz. Mas estava satisfeita. Respondera a elas sem mentir, sem enrolar e, acima de tudo, sem mencionar Midoria...

"Eu pedi pro Bakugou treinar comigo pra melhorar meu desempenho de combate. Ele não gostou muito da ideia... mas prometi que se ficasse no caminho dele, era só tentar me explodir~"

Uma sombra pareceu cobrir as faces de ambas as amigas. Já imaginava o que vinha a seguir...

"Ochako... Se precisa de alguém pra conversar... Eu não sei pelo que você pode estar passando..." enquanto Momo falava, Tsuyu segurava uma de suas mãos na dela, tomando cuidado pra não tocar em todas as pontas de seus dedos e ativar sua individualidade. "...Mas suicídio nunca é a resposta!"

"Eh?! Vocês levam tão pouca fé em mim assim?? Eu fiquei bem mais ágil nessas últimas semanas, esperem só pra ver!" ela disse, sorrindo e erguendo o punho livre em sinal de triunfo. Tentava assegurar Momo, Tsuyu...

E a si própria.

Por fim, elas encaram uma a outra.

"Bem... Se é isso que decidiu fazer..."

A manhã seguinte era um desses dias de preciosa folga e, como se espera dos alunos da melhor Academia de Heróis... Aquilo geralmente significava treino.

Alguns colegas já se encontravam de pé e despertos na sala comum, prontos pra um leve café da manhã antes de seus respectivos afazeres. Ochako cumprimentou a todos, encarando um a um por um segundo (dois se fosse loiro) com uma mistura de muito sono e ansiedade pilhada.

Não podia perder Bakugou de vista. E pra isso, tinha que colocá-lo em vista.

Pena que perguntar pra alguém se o nervosinho já havia saído ou se ainda dormia, não pegaria bem... Por isso mesmo ela procurou levantar o mais cedo possível a fim de ficar pronta e ir atrás dele

Todas as vezes que a morena fizera a proeza de se infiltrar no treino do rapaz, foram mais por questões de oportunidade e sorte que por conveniência. Katsuki parecia escolher um lugar diferente toda vez. Calhou que nas últimas, ela estava perto o bastante pra descobrir e "participar".

É capaz de ele ter um cronograma todo específico e planejado, que nem a Momo. Ochako pensava consigo. Um calor confortável envolvia seu abdomem ao lembrar o quão aplicado realmente era o suposto delinquente da sala.

Que nerd...

"Sorrindo tanto logo cedo, Cherie~" a voz pomposa de Aoyama -que segurava uma bandeja de frios, por qualquer motivo-, transformou o quentinho confortável num rebuliço interno. Mas não era só isso... Logo atrás dele, o conhecido chumaço de cabelos esverdeados dava bom dia a todos "No que será que Uraraka-san está pensando, hein, Mi-do-ri-ya~?"

Aoyama então ofereceu um queijinho pros dois.

Tão logo se viu questionado, o pobre Deku se atropela nas palavras, naquele jeitinho constrangido tão característico quanto adorável...

"Ah... U-uraraka parece ser uma pessoa... Matinal, talvez?" não era. Mas só de ouvir a sugestão, a morena se pegava motivada a ser!

Uraraka se deu um tapa na própria cara.

Ambos os rapazes ficaram parados, chocados, observando-a.

Isso não é momento de viajar, Ochako! Foque no objetivo!!

Para seu maior alívio, uma voz alta e de ânimo verdadeiramente matinal vindo da porta de saída do dormitório deu a Ochako sua chance de escapar... Porque não era uma voz qualquer... Era Kirishima. E não falava com qualquer um de seus másculos colegas...

"Oi, oi, Bakugou! Já vai assim? Come alguma coisa antes, meu!"

"Não enche! Já perdi tempo dormindo mais do que pretendia."

Uraraka se virou pra encarar o loiro. Sua mente finalmente resgatada para a missão inicial.

Alvo Localizado.

"Treinar sem comer vai te fazer mal, cara! Guenta aí! Dois minutinhos e a gente monta uma marmita pra você!"

Katsuki se virou pra gritar com o amigo.

"SE FERRAR!! VIROU MINHA MÃE AGORA, É?!" foi quando viu o trio Deku Idiota-Francês Esquisito-Uraraka. A última fitando-o intensamente.

Sua expressão inicial de completa indireferença foi substituida por um ligeiro arquear da sobrancelha direita, quando ele pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa. Então se virou pra sair.

"Fui."

No instante que ele abriu a porta e saiu, a morena catou a bandeja de frios, jogou no pote na mochila, se despediu dos rapazez e saiu correndo também.

"Mas o que... Foi isso?" perguntou Deku. Aoyama a seu lado, lacrimejando a perda de seus queijos.

Hueeeeaa~ Obrigada a todos por lerem e pelos comentários!!!

Desculpem a demora! Me programei pra participar de um concurso e acabei deixando as fics de lado!

Agora dá pra manter o cronograma normal~

1 Capítulo por semana... Geralmente na segunda feira!

Espero que gostem!

Ja ne!


	4. 4

Foi muito frustrante sair do dormitório só pra constatar que seu suposto/imposto parceiro de treino já havia vazado. Bakugou provavelmente acionara seus propulsores de mão assim que pusera o pé pra fora do prédio.

Bom... Não podia negar que fazia mais o tipo dele sair assim do que esperar.

Hmmm... Onde será que o zangado treinaria daquela vez...

Percebeu que estava meio frio... Uraraka vestiu a jaqueta do uniforme de educação física e reajeitou a pequena mochila nas costas. Então ativou sua individualidade e foi subindo devagar, vendo o mapa do terreno se espandindo abaixo de si.

Tinha pelo menos um palpite... Mas só de pensar que poderia estar certa, Uraraka sentiu seu ânimo reduzindo uns 30 porcento, pois algo lhe dizia... Que naquele dia frio ele não focaria muito em arte marcial em si... Mas treinaria justamente as explosões.

Seu espírito motivado foi se abatendo ao lembrar das passagens na enfermaria. Sabia que era necessário e que a fazia evoluir muito...

Só... Não estava muito afim. Ela queria explorar mais um melee, do que meia distância...

"Fazer o que... Fui eu quem pediu por isso..."

Katsuki caminhou pelo chão surrado do ginásio vendo o vapor que prodruzia sua respiração. Dentro das luvas grossas, específicas para sua individualidade, as mãos ainda estavam quentes da propulção que usara pra cortar caminho até ali.

Mas o calor que sentia parava aí e já podia sentir o quão mais fraco seus disparos ficariam pela falta de suor.

Sem perder mais tempo, tratou de se alongar, pensando consigo no passo a passo que teria que concluir se quisesse forçar seu corpo a subir de nível.

Foi aí que seu maldito estômago deu um nó, reclamando de fome.

A voz distante e irritante de Kirishima insistindo para que levasse marmita passou a lhe dar ainda mais nos nervos!

Mas não interromperia o treino por nada. Nem por fome, frio, nem por...

"Aa...cheeeeeeei!" a voz era fina e distante, vinda lá do alto, mas caindo quase que em sua direção, chegando muito perto muito rápido. Uma mistura de surpresa e irritação voltou a subir do peito à cabeça exatamente como sempre acontecia quando Uraraka se metia no seu treino.

Seu corpo automaticamente assumiu a posição de ataque. No entanto, chegando a pouco menos de dois metros do chão a menina ativa sua individualidade e paira no ar, então desativa, antes que começasse a subir novamente, finalizando a manobra caindo desajeitadamente de pé, feito um gato bêbado.

Durante o breve instante que sucedeu a aparição do protótipo de heroína até a desajeitada aterrissagem, uma estranha linha de pensamentos começou a se desenrolar na cabeça do Rei das Explosões.

Uraraka conseguia trazer consigo um pacote muito dúbio de emoções que só se encontra num Parque de Diversões. Havia uma intensa e até empolgante expectativa dos diferentes brinquedos e atrações, com seu potencial de literalmente levar alguém gradativamente às alturas e fazê-lo despencar no espaço de um segundo... Mas havia também aquela irritante... revoltante... e 'simplesmente impossível de tolerar' energia de uma centena de famílias idiotas que lotam o parque, fazendo fila pra brinquedos que não vão sequer aproveitar porque o filhinho babaquinha e marrento está com medo de borrar as calças. E infelizmente isso é sempre um combo. Não existe separado.

Não se aproveita uma coisa antes de enfrentar a outra.

Diante de si, a garota pousa dando um, dois tropicos antes de parar de frente pra ele com aquele sorriso tonto e amigável tornando aquela face ainda mais redonda. Ela abriu a boca pra dar um oi, mas a tapou com ambas as mãos. Depois se virou de costas e começou a vomitar casualmente.

Além de tudo... Uraraka também parecia ter a mesma elegância que um fim de passeio na montanha russa.

Com tudo isso em vista... Bakugou pretendia não menos que botar fogo no parque inteiro naquele instante... Afinal, fora ela mesma quem pedira por isso.

Mas... Não aconteceu assim.

Se foco muito nele, eu é que acabo inútil...

A imagem da expressão que Deku fizera pra ela, quando saía do dormitório chegou em sua mente sem ser convidada. Não pensara nada da cena a proncípio, mas sentia agora uma conexão de informações. Entre o que ouvira da morena, e o que via no imbecil da infância...

Esse fora o primeiro estalo.

Sua colega de turma finalmente se recompôs, limpando-se com o kit de lenços umidecidos que trouxera numa mochila. Na verdade eram cada vez mais raros esses momentos que perdia para a náusea. Se tivesse feito o mesmo movimento com o traje especial repleto de supressores de pressão posicionados para evitar enjôos, provavelmente não teria nem pestanejado.

Foi enquanto guardava o kit na mochila que surgiu a pergunta já toda animada.

"Ei, Bakugou! A gente pode comer antes de começar?"

Claro que Bakugou gritou que 'Não', que 'Não queria saber', 'Não queria ela ali a não ser como alvo de tiro', mas a atrevida já abrira o pote, comendo o conteúdo como quem acabou de por o rango anterior pra fora.

O aroma de cubinhos de queijo e fatias de peito de peru já o havia alcançado quando ela pára, encarando-o.

"Nossa. Você tá... quieto..." ela diz, inocentemente. Uma notinha de estranhamente envolvendo a última palavra.

Novamente, pretendia dar um único e certeiro disparo bem na frente dela, só pra responder ao 'quieto', mas não o fez. O nó no estomago dele se desfez num ronco alto e raivoso. Não tinha alternativa.

"Dá essa merda pra cá!" resmungou, estendendo a mão enluvada.

Num primeiro segundo, Uraraka sorriu e estendeu o lanche, então ela perece que teve um estalo e aquela inocência inicial na face arredondada mudou pra alguma outra coisa quando desviou o pote de sua mão numa travessura infantil. Ele grunhiu irritado e avançou sem piedade, agarrando-a já pelo pulso da mão que segurava seu lanche. Uraraka apertou os cinco dedos no recipiente, fazendo-o flutuar enquando girava todo o corpo pra derrubá-lo na manobra de auto-defeza. Katsuki se viu inclinado fitando o chão. Havia um tênis pressionando sua nuca pra baixo. Ainda segurava o pulso esquerdo dela, mas a outra mão, livre, alcançou o pote antes que fosse muito pro alto.

Lentamente ele torceu o pescoço, forçando a perna dela a recuar, encarando-a furioso com o canto do olho escarlate.

Uraraka tinha os olhos arregalados e os lábios compressos num bico de quem se segura pra não sorrir. Parecia igualmente estúpida, surpresa e feliz.

A palhaçada acabou ali.

Katsuki puxou a própria perna pra si carretando a perna de apoio dela e derrubando-a de costas no chão. Antes que pensasse em reagir, ele senta sobre a barriga, bem na boca do estômago (já sensibilizado pelo enjoo recente), e travou cada uma dos braços dela ali no chão pouco acima da cabeça, pisando nos antebraços. Tomara o cuidado de fazer uma leve pressão com as pontas das botas nos pulsos dela a fim de evitar que os dedos de pontas gordinhas tentassem tocá-lo.

Ela finalmente soltou o pote e este começou a flutuar tranquilamente na frente dele. Com uma mão segurou o recipetente e com a outra o abriu, não dando a mínima para a tampinha plástica que saia voando enquanto aproveitava cada um dos cubinhos de frios que estava ali.

Ficaram assim uns segundos, ele sentado sobre garota, sentindo as pernas dela fazendo pirraça atrás de si, hora acertando suas costas com os joelhos, hora acertando o chão feito criança birrenta. Mas, enfim, ela sossegou.

Katsuki sentia-se bem. E aquilo era estranho.

Comeu outros três cubos de queijo em paz. Foi quando parou pra observar Uraraka. A menina estava razoavelmente descabelada e sua expressão parecia algo entre cansaço e resignação. Mas isso era tudo. Não viu revolta, ou tristeza, desgosto nem nada de que espera de alguém que fora derrotado. Na verdade, quando Ochako não contorcia o rosto levemente enjoado, ela suspirava pra si, parecendo levemente satisfeita.

Aquilo lhe deu nos nervos.

"Se já assimilou sua derrota a esse ponto, não tem treino que vai te fazer melhorar, Bolachuda."

Os olhos dela focaram nos seus e ela franziu o cenho.

"Huh? Derrota?"

"Vai dizer que acha que venceu de mim agora?!"

"Mas eu venci. Eu queria que você comesse e que duelasse comigo sem explosões."

E foi o que aconteceu.

Katsuki levou um ou dois segundos pra digerir aquela informação.

"Tch. Palhaça..." quando acabou de comer, ele tirou os pés de cima dos braço dela, mas não pra deixa-la sair. Ajoelhou-se, pegou as mãos e juntou uma na outra, fazendo a individualidade desativar. Ele olhou pro alto e esperou. Curiosa, a menina fez o mesmo. De repente, um objeto pequeno e transparente surgiu no campo de visão. Bakugou pegou a tampa no ar, fechou o pote e jogou do lado dela.

Aí se levantou.

"Ficar enrolando não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Você quer melhorar ou não?" o rapaz pergunta, afastando-se uns cinco passos antes de se virar e reassumir a pose de ataque.

Ela também levantou. Jogou o pote pra perto de onde deixara a mochila e acenou com a cabeça, com um olhar vacilante. As palmas da mão dele se acenderam.

"Então assuma sua posição."

Apesar de tudo, Uraraka sorri. Hesitante, meio apreensiva, mas ainda contente.

O treino começava agora.

Hueee!! Próximo capítulo nessa quarta feira (pra compensar o tempo parado! Não percam!

Ja ne~


	5. 5

O campo inteiro ainda fumegava. O vapor que saía de sua boca em longos rojões de fôlego parecia mais denso, indicando que a tarde ficara mais fria. Mas seu corpo estava ainda quente demais pra notar a mudança no clima.

Ralada, dolorida e estirada no chão, Uraraka procurava se consolar com a sua proeza de sair daquela sem muitas queimaduras.

Dizer que havia tomado uma surra seria um eufemismo. O corpo todo doía, sim... Mas, seu ego doía mais.

Quando Bakugou a encarou de frente, mandando que assumisse posição, havia ainda dentro dela aquela empolgação infantil de quem só está brincando com a ideia, brincando de participar do treino, pois até então só o vinha sondando. Apesar de não ser nem a quarta, nem a quinta vez que perdera pro loiro, este embate fora o primeiro que tivera de frente com o rapaz desde o Festival Esportivo...

E perceber isso fora algo que a pegara completamente de surpresa. Uraraka não tinha se tocado do que significava voltar a ser levada a sério até ser tarde demais. Ela só sabia que _precisava daquilo_...

Era realmente muita questão de sorte e de oportunidade conseguir qualquer brecha que fosse nas manobras do loiro (na verdade, aquele mini duelo pelos cubinhos de frios havia sido o único momento de abertura e não durara nem um minuto).

Bakugou era, acima de tudo, uma potência a ser reconhecida.

Houve um momento... como quando ele precisava de uma pausa entre disparos e entrava assim na defensiva, que faziam Ochako se sentir praticamente implacável...! Duravam tão, tão pouco, mas a enchiam com um furor, como se depois de se esquivar de uma dezena de granadas, tivesse sido capaz de impedir duas de esplodirem em sua mão pelo mero empenho em se manter viva e de pé. Era o cume do monte!

Infelizmente, depois do cume, só havia o abismo, porque após esses segundos ela já estaria atingindo seu _plus ultra_ enquanto o aspirante a Número 1 entrava ainda na segunda rodada (sabe-se Deus quantas ele aguentava).

O som de duas botas no solo arenoso pararam a altura de sua cabeça...

"Você evolui devagar mesmo..." diz Katsuki parado perto de si. Ela não olhava pra ele, pois cobria o rosto sujo com o braço.

"Valeu." por detrás do braço, Uraraka sorriu, mas era só pra segurar o choro. Tinha ainda um caquinho de orgulho e pretendia protegê-lo. "Também acho que cedo pra estagnar assim..."

 _Também esperava mais..._

Ouviu uns estralos, provavelmente vindos do rapaz esticando braços e pescoço. Então ele suspirou e o som dos passos foram se afastando até a direção da saída.

"Não foi o que eu disse." seu tom era baixo, ligeiramente irritado, mas surpreendentemente não-abrasivo "Vê se traz protetor de ouvido a próxima vez... _Uravity."_

Depois, ele saiu. De volta pro dormitório.

.

.

Ochako levou um tempo pra decidir se levantar e voltar também. Pelo menos havia conseguido não chorar daquela vez. Também começara a sentir o frio e um bom banho quentinho estava chamando seu nome...

Não demorou nem dez passos, encontrou um rosto conhecido... O coração da morena dera um mortal.

"Ah! U-uraraka-san!" o par de olhos redondos e acolhedores se arregalou, claramente surpreso por encontrá-la ali naquela hora. "Boa noite!"

"Deku... Boa noite..."

Começaram a caminhar juntos, conversando sobre seus respectivos treinos. Em dias normais, este seria um tiro na testa de sua meta de reprimir os sentimentos pelo rapaz, mas, depois daquele treino, sentia-se tão irremediavelmente drenada que agradeceu pela reconfortante presença de Izuku.

Havia acabado de apanhar de Katsuki, pelo amor de All Might, Ochako _precisava de_ uma dosezinha de Deku no seu dia. Ela _merecia_ aquele momentinho na Zona de Conforto.

"Ouvi dizer que você está tentando treinar com Kacchan... Existe alguma chance de você mudar de ideia?"

Ahhh, Deku... Deku, Deku, Deku... Se soubesse o quanto ela queria voltar a andar com ele e Iida... Voltar ao treino gentil e descontraído, aos ataques instruídos e coordenados, bolados especificamente pra ensinar a lutar com o mínimo de dano possível aos amigos... Voltar a ter pausas pra lanche em que conversariam sobre seus filmes favoritos e a lição de casa do dia seguinte...

Tão bom... Tão seguro...

"Pois é... Tava divertido brincar com a ideia de lutar com Bakugou-kun de novo, mas agora que ele aceitou, to relembrando a parte ruim de lidar... lidar... ...Deku?" Ochako olhou pro lado, mas seu amigo não estava lá. Ficara pra trás.

Izuku havia parado de andar e parecia tanto sério quanto confuso.

"Kacchan... Aceitou treinar junto?"

"Bom... Hoje ele me encarou de frente ao invés de só tentar me enxotar..." e, lembrando agora, também dissera qualquer coisa como 'próximo treino', _então_... "Por quê?"

"A-ah não... Eu só achei que... Uh..." o rapaz levou uma mão enfaixada pra trás da cabeleira verde e bagunçada, massageando a nuca. "Pra falar a verdade eu não pensei que ele fosse topar. M-mas que bom! É-é bom! Kacchan... Ele é bom... em treinar..."

E ficaram em silêncio um tempo.

Até a pouco, a heroína em treinamento só sentia no peito uma dor de receio e pontadas de humilhação. Mas agora percebia que, apesar da derrota, ela tivera, sim, dois pequenos sucessos; o parceiro de treino praticamente oficializado e o feedback que o próprio lhe dera.

Ela estava evoluindo... Mesmo que... devagar...

Teve um estalo.

Começava agora a escurecer... A caminhada para o dormitório se fazia calma e silenciosa, mas não achou ruim, e o som de seus próprios passos na terra arenosa a fizera pensar no novo "parceiro", nas palavras que dissera e na intenção por trás delas.

Quando chegaram nos dormitórios, a maioria dos colegas estava ou chegando também, ou pronta pra dormir. Katsuki estava lá, no sofá, já de banho tomado, e jantando com a TV ligada. Ele direcionou um único olhar pro lado deles, na porta.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e Uraraka acenou sorrindo. _Obrigada pelo treino_.

Claro que, o nervosinho apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a atenção pra TV, desinteressado.

Aparentemente, com Bakugou, ausência de raiva era a mesma coisa que gentileza. Ou o mais próximo que o rapaz se dispunha de chegar disso.

A morena encontrou as amigas e subiu com elas pro seu andar, pronta pra tomar seu banho e ir dormir. Ela não viu o loiro voltando observá-los com o canto dos olhos, nem Izuku sustentando aquele olhar.

Os dias passam e ver a heroína anti-gravitacional caçando o loiro explosivo tornara-se rotina. Uraraka constantemente ia parar na enfermaria, mas não parecia disposta a desistir.

No começo, estava nítido que o Rei das Explosões apenas tolerava aquela insistência, mas, nos últimos dias, mesmo isso vinha mudando... Ela também havia se aproximado mais de Kirishima, Denki e Ashido, uma vez que o trio parecia corresponder sua alegria de atormentar Bakugou, quase como um esporte, e vê-la com o grupo dele em tarefas de sala e outras atividades escolares também passou a ser esperado.

Mas... Havia algo a mais...

"Uraraka-san, bom dia!" o jovem herói cumprimenta, vendo a morena estufando as bochechas de bolachas com a pressa de um esquilo no parque.

Assim que o viu, ela quase engasgou, pegando o copo de leite mais próximo e usando-o pra ajudar a engolir as bolachas.

"D-deku! Bom dia!"

"Escuta, o que acha de-..."

Estava prestes a convidá-la pra treinar com eles, mas a voz e Katsuki lá da porta de saída cortara sua conversa.

"OI! URARAKA! VOCÊ VEM OU NÃO?"

"JÁ VOU!" ela rugiu em resposta. Qualquer semelhança que tivera com esquilos fora esquecida naquele instante, mas voltou imadiatamente ao normal quando lhe respondeu. "Desculpa Deku, vou lá agora, mas te mando um recado assim que acabar! Aí a gente marca alguma coisa, que tal?"

"Ah, claro... Tudo bem! Dê seu melhor!"

"Pode deixar!" ela diz sorrindo e já se levantando da mesa. Mas não sem antes pegar umas cinco bolachas, dois sanduíches e um cacho de bananas, colocar numa trouxinha e enfiar em sua mochila.

"URARAKA!" o rapaz grita mais uma vez. Estava já com a porta aberta, pronto pra fugir dali.

"JÁ DISSE QUE TO INDO!" a morena jogou a mochila nas costas, equipou um cachecol e foi até o colega bufando.

Antes de conseguirem sair, a dupla é parada por Iida, exatamente como o loiro não queria.

Enquanto observa o representante de sala reorientando Kacchan a respeito dos cuidados ao treinar com coleguinhas, Deku suspira, desanimado.

Não sabia como se sentir em relação a isso.

 **Eaeeee people!?**

Próximo capítulo na Segunda feira! Espero que gostem o/

 **Ja ne!**


	6. 6

Lixo.

Bakugou sentia-se... um Lixo.

Podia ter ficado calado e conseguido um bom dia de treino, normal, sem baboseiras. Mas não fez isso. Podia ter simplesmente se segurado na hora do stress , mas, aparentemente, prosseguia com a tolerância e auto-controle de um pirralho do jardim de infância.

E quem levara a pior ainda fora ela...

Simplesmente... patético.

Caminhando sozinho pelos corredores, o herói explosivo passa pela salinha que sequer estivera procurando, mas que podia ser a primeira coisa útil em seu dia de merda.

E assim, ele abre a porta com um chute, entrando no recinto sem fazer cerimônia.

Agora que o pior havia passado, Ochako, novamente estirada em seu bom e velho chãozinho de terra surrada, pensava consigo que a primeira bandeira vermelha que recebera devia ter sido, provavelmente, aquele minuto inteiro que Katsuki ficara ali parado em silêncio, encarando as próprias botas. Não que o rapaz nunca tivesse seus momentos contemplativos... Na verdade, conforme uma vez dissera Kirishima e a morena constatava, Bakugou era cheio de silêncios. Exatamente como as granadas que faziam sua marca e conceito, enquanto não tirassem com seu pino, era até bem inofensivo.

Ele só costumava estar de pino frouxo.

Mas havia diferenças entre seu silencioso contentamento, de quando comia o que fosse que ela tivesse enfiado na bolsa na hora da pressa de alcançá-lo, quando se alongava demoradamente antes de cada treino ou estralava o corpo depois dele... e o silêncio repleto de uma pálida tensão que antecedera sua conversa.

A segunda bandeira foi a própria conversa. Sim... Essa conversa dera todos os indícios de terminar como terminou...Com Uraraka estendida o chão pós explosão e sem condições de se mover. Provavelmente, mas não tinha certeza ainda, com uma perna quebrada.

.

.

 _"O que o nerd queria?" ele perguntou, olhando para as botas, mas não havia ainda indício de qualquer irritação acima do normal._

 _"Oi?"_

 _"O que o Deku queria contigo. Hoje. No café!" a voz tipicamente carregada desceu um tom ao mudar de um apelido pro outro, para aquele que o amigo adotara como seu Codinome de Herói._

 _A jovem não dera muita atenção e prosseguiu com o alongamento. Nunca saberia se poderia ter evitado a briga se tivesse parado pra pensar, mas, certamente, se tivesse parado de alongar pernas e mãos, e massageado os pulsos, seu corpo teria sofrido danos bem piores..._

 _"Ah... Sei lá, você o cortou assim que ele chegou perto... Acho que ia me chamar pra treinar com eles... Já faz um tempo."_

 _Não viu seu rosto, mas as próximas palavras que saíram soaram levemente amargas._

 _"Ainda gosta dele?"_

 _"... Sim... ...?" ela respondeu sem sentir muita coisa enquanto dizia._

 _"Por que?"_

 _Depois desse ponto, as coisas ficaram confusas. A pergunta era estranha e a ausência de vontade de responder em seu peito era esquisita... Fosse proferida por qualquer outra pessoa, talvez a morena tivesse alguma reação mais temperada, ou por querer muito esmiuçar cada detalhe de sua admiração pelo amigo, ou por ser lembrada do sentimentos que tentava reprimir. Mas quando Katsuki perguntara, havia tamanha ausência de interesse em saber sua resposta que a própria resposta parecia não ter interesse em se formar dentro dela._

 _Era como ele tivesse perguntado algo completamente diferente pra outra pessoa._

 _Por fim, ela acabou reorganizando algumas palavras em uma frase que fazia sentido._

 _"Acho que Deku... é o tipo de herói q eu quero... ser... ...?" só depois da última palavra, percebeu a notinha de interrogação que sua voz fizera. Notinha essa que tinha mais a ver com o estranhamento da atitude do loiro do que com o que sentia._

 _Ia perguntar se ele estava bem, mas Bakugou continuou._

 _"Então porque está treinando comigo?"_

 _Já não tinham conversado sobre aquilo...? Uraraka poderia jurar que deixara bem claro suas motivações desde a primeiríssima vez que ele aparecera em seu quarto pedindo explicações._

 _"Porque aprendo a lutar melhor com você do que com ele... Oras! Mesmo que eu peça que me leve a serio, meus sentimentos atrapalham." Ao dizer essas palavras a jovem heroína se sentiu um pouco mal. Já havia declarado coisas do tipo, mas só agora percebia que, de certo modo era como se estivesse querendo apenas usá-lo como saco de pancadas (embora seja ela a apanhar), porque não conseguia lutar contra Deku._

 _Será que era isso que o estava incomodando?_

 _"É só isso?" ele perguntou, se virando, finalmente fitando-a nos olhos. "Tem certeza de que não está só com medo de ser rejeitada?"_

 _O que?_

 _"Não..."_

 _"Esta fugindo."_

 _"Não, não é isso!" sabia que não era, mas sentia que não havia tempo pra elaborar... as mãos do rapaz começavam a faiscar e até seu próprio peito ardia com indignação diante da acusação gratuita._

 _"Ou esta fugindo ou esta mentindo pra si mesma... Não existe. Outra. Opção!"_

 _Uraraka nem lembra o que ela respondeu. Ou se ela respondeu... Mas devia ter sido uma resposta malcriada. Ela só sabia que ele estava mal. E ela ficara mal no processo, enquanto sua mente tentava enxergar de onde vinha a falha no raciocínio dele, ou porque aquilo o deixaria tão irritado. Aí foi o seu erro. Porque não demorou para as perguntas sem nexo virarem insultos indiscriminados evoluindo, naturalmente, numa briga sem cabimento ao invés do bom e velho treino entre parceiros._

 _._

 _._

Soltou o resmungo mais longo da semana e deixou que a amplitude do lugar engolisse o som de sua frustração. Sua cabeça morena e ainda úmida de suor caiu pra trás, o escombro servindo-lhe de almofada, e perguntava-se se devia ligar primeiro pra enfermaria ou pro refeitório. Seu joelho esquerdo começava a arder.

Bakugou já havia saído sem lhe dizer mais nada.

A pergunta que fizera antes de colidirem um contra o outro ainda retinia dentro de sua cabeça. _Mentindo... Fugindo_... Não era assim... Havia algo errado nessa logica, mas ainda não conseguia ainda entender o quê.

Caminhando a passos largos, Izuku pretendia ir ao treino da amiga pra conversar, ou treinar junto ou só pra ter certeza de que Uraraka ficaria bem. Aprendera com muito desconforto que a menina parecia saber lidar com seu suposto amigo de infância melhor do que ele mesmo jamais fora capaz, porque ela sempre partira de um ponto de vista capaz de compreender Kacchan, mesmo que não concordasse com ele.

Saber disso vinha sendo seu maior consolo e pior tormento pelas últimas semanas.

No entanto, chegando no ginásio, encontra tudo vazio. O forte aroma de nitroglicerina garantia que estiveram ali... Mas estava muito cedo pra terem terminado.

Um mau pressentimento percorreu seu peito e Deku se pôs a correr pra enfermaria.

Chegou no momento que a dupla de robôs transferia uma morena inconsciente, o rosto sujo de vermelho, da prancha de resgate para a maca, enchendo o peito do rapaz, novamente, com consternação.

"Você teve que chamar enfermaria de novo..."ele disse, pra si mesmo.

A vozinha gentil e despreocupada de Recovery Girl fizera seu coração dar um salto.

"Chamou não. Essa aí chamou foi o fast food e caiu no sono em seguida." disse a profissional, pegando um paninho úmido e limpando ketchup do rosto da mais nova e um pouco de baba também. Percebia que apesar de cansada, ela parecia bem e tranquila. "Quem chegou chutando minha porta e reclamando que ela tava com a perna machucada foi jovem Bakugou..."

"Kacchan... fez isso?"

A pequena enfermeira sorri e acena com a cabeça, cobrindo Ochako com um lençol e finalizando com seu clássico "chuu~" de poderes regenerativos.

"É sempre assim... Nesse nosso ramo, quanto mais a gente se importa com alguém, mais a gente luta pra se entender. " ela diz, dando tapinhas amigáveis em seu braço, fazendo-o lembrar de seus próprios embates contra o loiro orgulhoso. "Literalmente."

Ao cair da noite, Bakugou estava deitado em sua cama, pensando.

Ele nunca realmente duvidara do que a morena sentia por Izuku e, apesar de veementemente discordar dos motivos que qualquer humano pensante poderia ter, o rapaz fora obrigado a, mais de uma vez, admitir que aquele que tanto o enfurecia era mesmo uma pessoa... boa.

Respeitado. Querido... admirado...

Até All Might reconhecia Izuku. _Escolhera ele_. Quando lutaram, uma parte de si acreditara que, se Deku vencesse, tudo faria sentido. Era melhor, era mais forte, então seria lógico escolhê-lo como sucessor, herdeiro, o que diabos fosse.

Mas não aconteceu assim.

Aparentemente, o nerd de merda era tão, tão bom que podia se dar o luxo de sequer ter poder o suficiente.

Ou talvez... Katsuki fosse assim tão ruim. Ás vezes se pegava reconhecendo isso.

Semanas antes, quando a morena começara a se aproximar, insistindo que ela evoluía com ele de um jeito que não poderia com Izuku... aquilo lhe fez sentir bem.

Até perceber como Midoriya olhava pra ela. Um sentimento muito escuro e frio começou a de fato crescer nele, quando percebeu que Deku parecia corresponder Uraraka. Por um momento, a mágoa que reconhecera em Izuku lhe dera uma súbita e inesperada alegria. Ele não era melhor que Katsuki em tudo. Não podia ter tudo o que queria afinal.

Mas... não era como se Uraraka estivesse gostado dele. Ele, que ainda tinha dificuldades de não destratar Kirishima ou Denki. Ele que não conseguia se forçar a comer com todo mundo por muio tempo sem achar que acabaria estourando a mesa e estragando o dia da turma toda. Ele que não conseguia ter uma conversa normal com a pessoa mais aberta e compreensiva da sala sem mandá-la pra enfermaria...

Era só uma questão de tempo até Ochako também escolher Izuku. Porque esse é o natural...

Não há porque rejeitar algo que é bom. Só o que é ruim é jogado fora.

Lixo.

Um leve bater no vidro de sua sacada o tirou de seus pensamentos. Bakugou soltou um xingo ao se levantar e abriu a janela, mas não viu ninguém ali fora. Um breve arrepio subiu em sua nuca e ele olhou pra cima... quando Uraraka atacou. Levou dois movimentos pra derrubá-la no chão de seu quarto, reclamando em alto tom o que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo!

" _Stopstopstop_!" começa a gritar a menina, pedindo arrego e se debatendo feito um peixa ressecando. O loiro percebeu que pressionava a perna que ele havia ferido e se afastou devagar. "Uff, você não abaixa essa guarda _nunca_?"

"Tch." não dava pra negar... sentiu-se levemente lisonjeado com o comentário. "Diz logo o que você quer aqui..."

A menina tira do bolso da calça um pacotinho de bolachas. Ele reconheceu como sendo sobras do que não comeram antes do treino...

Ou do que deveria ter sido um treino.

"Obrigada... Por chamar a enfermaria pra mim."

Porque? Porque treinava com ele? Porque não voltava pra Izuku? Mesmo depois de tudo... O que ela achava que podia ganhar disso?

"É muita audácia querer me atacar e vir agradecer numa mesma tacada." ele disse, aceitando o pacotinho e jogando-o em cima de sua escrivaninha.

"Eu sou _multitask_."

Os lábios dele se curvaram num meio sorriso e aproximou. Então pegou a gola da jaqueta, erguendo-a inteira, tirando-a de seu caminho no meio do quarto e pondo-a sentada em sua cama e se virou pra abrir o pequeno refrigerador que ficava ao lado da escrivaninha. Mesmo de costas, conseguia sentir os olhos castanhos olhando tudo em volta, sondando todos os detalhes do seu quarto como um filhote de cachorro numa casa nova.

"Seu quarto foi o único que não conseguimos ver durante a competição de estréia nos dormitórios... É surpreendentemente... simples."

"Hm." sem dizer mais nada, ele lhe estendeu um refrigerante e se sentou no chão, usando a cama de recosto.

Se o rapaz tinha alguma dúvida de como tocar no assunto da briga, Uraraka a dispensou agindo primeiro.

"Hoje de manhã... Eu fui injusta com você... Desculpe."

O nível de estupidez em prol da camaradagem dela conseguia superar até mesmo a de Kirishima. Era muita audácia pra uma pessoa só, tentar ser tão irremediavelmente amigável.

"Esquece. Foi culpa minha." respondeu. Mas não queria ficar em silêncio ainda. "E a perna?"

"Pronta pra outra briga!"

Esquece Kirishima. Uraraka tinha sua própria escala de amistosa idiotice e era quase desumana.

"Idiota..."

O clima entre eles ficou mais leve. Mas ainda não estavam bem. O que quer que o estivesse perturbando, não havia passado e podia sentir que Uraraka percebera isso.

"Acho que você tinha razão... Eu tenho mesmo um medo... de ser rejeitada." ela diz, segurando o refrigerante ainda intocado com ambas as mãos, mas sem encostar os mindinhos, evitando que a bebida saísse flutuando pelo quarto. "Por isso... Tomei uma decisão. Vou falar com Deku e acabar logo com isso."

Bakugou sentiu seu estômago revirando em reprovação. Não queria que ela tivesse chegado _àquela_ decisão. Não deveria ter inventado de perguntar coisa alguma pra ela e só seguido com os treinos.

Mas tudo o que é bom dura mesmo muito pouco.

"Quanto mais cedo deixar doer, mais cedo vai sarar e ai podemos todos... voltar ao normal!" ela diz, sorrindo. Ainda fitando a latinha gelada. Foi a última reação que viu antes de voltar seus olhos para a própria bebida, já quente e choca dentro da lata em sua mão.

"Eu tenho más noticias... Não acho que que ele vai te rejeitar."

"Oi?"

 **HEEEEEY PEOPLE!**

 **Quaaaase que não posto hoje porque aconteceu um acidente com meu celular (e é nele que escrevo a maior parte das vezes...) MAS EIS QUE O PODER DOS COMENTÁRIOS SE FAZ PRESENTE!**

 **Obrigadíssima por lerem e acompanharem! Espero postar o próximo segunda que vem, sem falta!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
